


Day 23: Rimming

by melonbutterfly



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve was reading up on this sort of thing, he knew immediately that this is something he'd try to do as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 23: Rimming

"Turn around."

"Steve," Bucky whines, hips making hollow motions into the air where just a moment ago Steve's body was. "I wanna-"

"I know," Steve soothes, thumbs rubbing tiny circles into Bucky's hips. "But I want to try something."

Eyes wide and hopeful, Bucky blinks up at him. "Can't I come first? Please? I'll be good."

"Oh, you're always good." Steve smiles at him and leans down to peck him on the lips. "You will like this, promise. Turn around."

With a reluctant sigh Bucky does as he's told, rolling onto his belly, careful to not knee Steve in the kidneys as he twists in such a way that Steve still remains between his legs even after he's flipped positions. Which is exactly as Steve had planned it, of course, but Bucky probably thinks he's so clever right now and Steve lets him have that. He reaches out to run his hands slowly down Bucky's flanks, fingers fanned out and counting ribs as he goes, then leans fully over Bucky and plucks the pillows from the headboard. One hand on Bucky's hip, he then encourages him to lift up but not kneel, helping him support his weight as he stacks two pillows under Bucky's hips. They're thick enough that they form Bucky's body into a beautiful curve with his ass at the tip; back sloping down in a delightful arch, legs angled and spread in a way that sends a thrill through Steve's body.

"Good," he murmurs lowly, running his hands down Bucky's back on each side of his spine, then back up again and across the arch of his ass, then down the backs of his thighs, and up again on their insides. It's beautiful watching Bucky settle, the low sigh he lets out as he relaxes into the new position. They haven't been doing this for long, they each have too many issues to get into this for a very long time, but moments like this tell Steve that it was good to wait, that they're all the better for it now.

Slowly, he lets his hands settle on the swell of Bucky's ass, perfectly presented to him like this, and squeezes a little. Bucky shivers; he enjoys it when Steve touches him there, especially when they're in company. Steve has a feeling it has to do with how very much Steve is not into PDA; he'll peck Bucky on the cheek or lips, will put an arm around his waist or shoulders and is even okay with some cuddling when they have movie night, but anything more than that is a firm no go. So whenever Steve sneaks in a quick grab Bucky gives him a delighted grin and sometimes there is a skip in his step afterwards. And even like this, when they're in private, Bucky likes it when Steve touches his ass; a healthy squeeze or even a slap at the right time has been known to be the thing that sent him over the edge. Which is why Steve, when he was reading up on this sort of thing, knew immediately that this is something he'd try to do as soon as possible.

He's only a little nervous. This, he's never done, and even his experience with women is limited. Sure, he did his research, but he already knows that that can only get him so far. But he _is_ reasonably sure that Bucky is going to like it and he really wants to try, so he pushes the thought of chickening out away and lets both his thumbs dip into Bucky's crack, pulling his cheeks apart to look at his pink hole.

Bucky makes a tiny noise, and because he'll be expecting it Steve runs one fingertip from the end of Bucky's spine all the way down to his perineum, watches Bucky's muscles twitch a little at the touch. Bucky will be expecting lube now, and more fingers, but that's not what's going to happen. Instead, Steve puts both hands on Bucky's cheeks again, pulls them apart and then licks a very long stripe back up the path his finger had taken, from Bucky's balls to the end of his spine.

Bucky jolts like he was hit by lightning and yelps, then gasps Steve's name in a tone half scandalized, part shocked and part delighted. Oh, yes. Allowing himself a small smile, Steve leans back in, tongue tracing back its original path, but slower this time and just the tip, less a broad lick than tiny flicks of his tongue until he gets to Bucky's hole. It's already twitching in anticipation so Steve rewards it with a few thorough licks, feeling that furled skin under his tongue and tasting mostly soap from the thorough shower Bucky took to get ready for bed. A very high-pitched whine escapes Bucky and Steve's lips stretch into a smile again; he's definitely doing something right. He looks forward to pushing his tongue inside but for now refrains, just dips the tip of his tongue almost inside, teasing them both, before moving further down again. Down to the spot that makes Bucky give him the most delicious sounds if he pushes against it, and with his tongue he might not get as much pressure as with his fingers but he still tries, pushes the tip of his tongue into Bucky's perineum as hard as he can and listens to him.

"Steve," Bucky gasps. "Oh god!"

Deities. Bucky does not normally tend to invoke them so early in; usually Steve gets them interspersed with curses when he's already inside Bucky, sometimes with his fingers but mostly with his cock, or when Bucky is inside him, same conditions. To say Steve is pleased how well this is going would be an understatement.

When he moves his tongue up again it's with another broad stroke, though not as bold as the first, and this time he stops above Bucky's hole to lap at it a few times. The muscles twitch and Bucky whines, then says something that always makes Steve inclined to stop teasing by default: "Steve, please."

Well, then. Time to give both of them what they want. Steve doesn't mess around now: positioning the tip of his tongue at Bucky's hole he pushes inside as deep as he can go, which in the grand scheme of things isn't that deep but Bucky still gives a loud groan, hips twitching like he's a second away from thrusting back into the touch. He's hot inside and very soft, and Steve already knew that but it's an entirely different sensation to feel it with his tongue and he explores it a little, feels around while Bucky gasps and clenches his muscles under him. Steve's teeth are digging into Bucky's cheeks but he seems to not mind at all.

Eventually Steve pulls back again, licks across Bucky's hole a little. It's wet with saliva and twitching, and Bucky is making the most delicious little sounds underneath him, tiny whimpers and whines and gasps. What Steve wouldn't give to see his face right now.

But his sounds are more than enough to tell him how much Bucky likes it, so Steve keeps doing what he's been doing; pushing his tongue inside, pulling it out again, imitating fucking for a couple of thrusts before he goes back to licking. Eventually he figures out he can use his teeth as well and carefully, very carefully scrapes them over Bucky's sensitive skin. The loud moan Bucky gives him at that is very promising indeed, so Steve does it again, nibbles a little. God, but Bucky is irresistible when he's like this. Or anytime else, really.

The thought occurs to Steve that Bucky definitely deserves a reward for that, and he already knows just what exactly he's going to do. With one hand he lets go of Bucky's cheek and slides one finger into his crack underneath where his tongue is occupied, gliding easily with the saliva making Bucky slick. All the way down to his balls, which he cups once before moving back and, without warning, pushing hard into Bucky's perineum. The resulting, strangled half-moan, half-gasp is a pleasure to hear so Steve does it again, this time managing to wrangle a high-pitched whine from Bucky's lips. He loves it when Bucky makes that noise.

He does it again, and again, and suddenly Bucky is whimpering his name in that away that means he's close. God, that, Steve certainly didn't expect; he'd figured Bucky would like this, but that much? Steve shivers a little and has to push his hips into the mattress to relieve some of the pressure before he can focus back on Bucky.

Well, if Bucky is close, then Steve is going to make him come, and come hard. After one last push against Bucky's perineum he pulls his hand away, ignoring the little complaining noise Bucky makes, and the next time he pushes his tongue inside Bucky's hole he moves his finger in alongside it. Bucky, not expecting that at all, moans loudly, hips tilting up expectantly then nearly wails when Steve finds his prostate on the first go. A lucky accident that has Bucky sobbing when Steve does it again, muscles clenching about the double intrusion. The saliva is just enough to make the friction good, but a second finger would be too much.

It's probably a good thing, because if Steve could get another finger inside Bucky he'd be more than halfway to preparing him for anal sex and he's pretty sure that if he got that far, he wouldn't be able to stop at just two. And once Bucky is stretched enough, well, Steve is definitely going to fuck him, and while he _wants_ to, that's not what he planned.

That's for later, he reminds himself, and focuses on making Bucky come with just one finger and his tongue. Except he does have another hand, and he isn't really doing much with that right now... with one last squeeze he lets go of Bucky's other cheek as well and moves down to cup Bucky's balls again. If he could he would wrap his hand around Bucky's cock but it's pressed into the pillow and going by the way Bucky is shaking right now, he won't be able to hold up his weight on his knees. So instead he retraces the path his other hand took and pushes his knuckles into Bucky's perineum.

That's all it takes. With a noise that can't be called anything but a shriek Bucky comes, whole body going tense and muscles contracting around Steve's finger and tongue as he goes still. Steve makes sure to keep the pressure against Bucky's prostate steady, rolling slowly to prolong his orgasm, and Bucky is silent now, but that's a good sign.

Then Bucky sags into the pillows, abruptly gone boneless, and Steve can pull out. His jaw is aching and his tongue feels a little strange, but Bucky is a mess under him, slick with saliva and skin flushed, entire body lax. Steve has to kneel up and take a proper look at him; he doesn't even try not to feel proud.

And now he can focus on himself. With one hand Steve reaches for his cock; the other, he puts on Bucky's back, watches him shiver at the contact. "Good," he murmurs roughly and starts to stroke himself with quick, efficient movements. He's close already so it doesn't take him long at all until he's coming, all over Bucky's ass, white and sticky, and Bucky shivers again, gives him a little whine.

"Good," Steve pants again, then clumsily drags himself out from between Bucky's legs and collapses onto the mattress next to him. Bucky immediately reaches for him hand pawing at Steve's chest, and when Steve turns his head to look at him Bucky's eyes are wide still and almost vulnerable, face flushed, lips swollen like he's bitten them.

"C'mere." It takes a bit of an effort to haul Bucky off the pillows and onto his own chest but not that much, and once he's there Bucky shivers and buries his face in Steve's neck. "Good," Steve murmurs again, hand heavy as he settles it on the back of Bucky's neck, eyelids dragging down as he settles in for a little post-coital nap.


End file.
